


瑟曦POV——凡人皆有一死（POV Cersei）"我可能看了本假书"系列（第一章）

by CoraChen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), 冰与火之歌-乔治·R·R·马丁, 权力的游戏（TV)
Genre: Cersei-Valar morghuli, F/M, POV Cersei, 瑟曦-凡人皆有一死, 瑟曦POV
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraChen/pseuds/CoraChen
Summary: 以书的走向为推导依据，选择性吸纳部分可能会在书中出现的剧集情节。瑟曦x詹姆x布蕾妮  詹美如果有疑问，留言提问吧，如果没有及时回复，请上微博问。





	瑟曦POV——凡人皆有一死（POV Cersei）"我可能看了本假书"系列（第一章）

**Author's Note:**

> 以书的走向为推导依据，选择性吸纳部分可能会在书中出现的剧集情节。
> 
> 瑟曦x詹姆x布蕾妮 詹美
> 
> 如果有疑问，留言提问吧，如果没有及时回复，请上微博问。

 

 

#  ** 瑟曦 **

 

黑牢不见天日，虽然牢房的顶部有些透气孔，但根本没有光照进来。厚重的牢门有窥探窗，但窗口紧闭。

瑟曦已经不知道自己在这暗无天日的地方待了多久又躺了多久，她庆幸自己被丢进来的时候大体看清了牢内的布局，不至于踢翻粪桶。当手拿武器的叛军联军冲进红堡的时候，她以为自己会死得很痛快，谁知又是一次牢狱之灾。

她并没有被戴上镣铐，但睡在稻草上依然令她浑身酸痛。粪桶在牢房最远的一角，可对阻止臭味蔓延收效甚微。地上那些稻草上稍好一些，却依然隐隐传来阵阵恶臭让她恶心。

大概是过了几天吧。牢门打开过几次都是送饭和水的狱卒，她吃得很少，也没有记清送饭的次数，再说她也没有心情去记。她不得不面对自己的失败，当钟声响起却没有预期的绿火升起的时候，她就明白自己败了。

_ 科本，你 _ _ 这 _ _ 个老 _ _ 杂 _ _ 种 _ _ ， _ 瑟曦愤愤地想， _ 当 _ _ 初就不 _ _ 该 _ _ 用你 _ 。想到没能让全君临羞辱过她的愚民和各路乱臣贼子变成灰烬，她不由怒不可遏。她攥紧拳头，支持起身体，靠墙坐了起来。 _ 狮 _ _ 子不是这么容易屈服的！ _

_ 詹姆，你在哪儿？ _ 兰尼斯特家族还有军队，虽然人鬼大战之后遭受了一些损失，可是其他家族伤亡不比兰尼斯特家少， _ 狮 _ _ 子始 _ _ 终 _ _ 是 _ _ 狮 _ _ 子 _ 。她想到弟弟听闻消息，一定会来救自己的，不由又心存希望。

黑暗中时间在流逝，瑟曦又再度开始昏昏欲睡之时，牢门终于打开了，这次不再是送饭的狱卒。来人金发及肩，身形高大，穿着金甲白袍，右手装着金手，金手上提着盏油灯，那是这黑牢里唯一的光源。

“詹姆，你终于来了。我就知道你会来救我的。”瑟曦内心狂喜，摇摇晃晃站了起来，扑到弟弟怀里，想吻他的唇。詹姆一侧头，她只吻到了他的脸颊。

“老姐，你冷静点。”詹姆用金手轻轻推开她，“他们明天要审判你，科本说出了你所有的罪行。”詹姆平静地说，转身在墙上寻找挂油灯的地方。

“那个忘恩负义的老东西！”瑟曦愤愤地说，但弟弟的冷淡更让她不安。

“要喝一杯吗？”詹姆挂好油灯后用懒懒地口气问道。

瑟曦这才注意到詹姆的左手勾着一只酒壶，手指间夹着两只酒杯。

 

酒是瑟曦喜欢的青亭岛的葡萄酒。

“我们家还有军队，我们可以施压……”一杯美酒下肚后，瑟曦说道。

“我们已经签了新的盟约。战争结束了！老姐！”詹姆无奈地摇摇头，开始往自己的杯中倒酒。

“那我会提出比武审判，想必重视荣誉的北境人不会拒绝。”瑟曦说道，“你会做我的代理骑士对吧？弟弟。”瑟曦用她那野火般绿盈盈的眼睛带着笑意地看向弟弟。

“是的，我会。” 詹姆回答道，“为了过去的一切。”他表情冷峻，无声地轻轻摇晃着手里的酒杯。

“他们会派谁？”

“派谁都无所谓，反正我都没有取胜的把握。”詹姆抿了一口酒，苦笑着说。

“你这说的是什么话！”瑟曦被詹姆毫无斗志的语气惹火了。

“我说的是事实，老姐。你忘了我现在是个只剩下左手的残废了。”詹姆用似笑非笑的眼神看着她。这眼神让瑟曦讨厌，但她明白此时她不能发作，此刻除了弟弟，她没有其他指望。

“但你会为我竭尽全力的，对吧？我早就听说你一直在偷偷练习左手，我相信现在它比起你以前的右手也不会差太多吧。”瑟曦的语气温柔，话语里充满了鼓励。同时她伸出双手轻抚弟弟的面颊，感受到詹姆轻轻地颤抖， _ 他 _ _ 还爱 _ _ 我 _ ，瑟曦想。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你，詹姆。为了我，你一定要赢。”她用最温柔、最充满爱意的眼神看着弟弟。

詹姆沉默了片刻，轻轻往后退了一步脱离了瑟曦的双手，杯中的酒泼了不少在稻草上。

“老姐，你真是个傻瓜，我也是。”抛下这句话后，詹姆抬头将手里杯中的剩酒一饮而尽，杯子就顺手丢在稻草上，转身用金手敲了敲牢门，离开了黑牢。

 

瑟曦定定地盯着弟弟留下的油灯里跳动的火光，弟弟的话又让瑟曦感到一阵绝望。

不，瑟曦想到了预言， _ 我只会死在兄弟手里，比武 _ _ 审 _ _ 判 _ _ 的 _ _ 话 _ _ ， _ _ 那个小魔猴 _ _ 没 _ _ 有 _ _ 机会掐死我！而詹姆，他会 _ _ 为 _ _ 我而 _ _ 战 _ _ 。 _

_ 即使对决失败，詹姆也会和我一起死去，就如我们一起降生那样，那个老蛤蟆的 _ _ 预 _ _ 言 _ _ 绝 _ _ 不会全都实 _ _ 现 _ _ 。 _

他们将以黄金为宝冠，以黄金为裹尸布……将来有一天，当你被泪水淹没时，VALONQAR将扼住你苍白的脖子，夺走你的生命……

“蛤蟆”巫姬的话在瑟曦脑海中回荡。

想起小乔、托曼和弥塞拉，瑟曦胸中一阵剧痛。 _ 现 _ _ 在 _ _ 不是想 _ _ 这 _ _ 些 _ _ 的 _ _ 时 _ _ 候， _ _ 我要活下去。母 _ _ 狮 _ _ 何惧蛤蟆！母 _ _ 狮 _ _ 何惧母狼！ _

瑟曦丢开酒杯，拿起酒壶，揭开壶盖，一口气将壶中的余酒一滴不剩全都喝了下去。

 

瑟曦沉沉地睡去，也不知道过了多久，牢门被打开，瑟曦感到自己被人架了起来，架着她的人穿着侍卫的服饰，但她不认识。两人都很高大，面孔陌生， _ 大概是北境人吧 _ ，看着他们棕黑色的大胡须，灰黑的服饰，瑟曦想。 _ 这 _ _ 么 _ _ 快侍卫就 _ _ 换 _ _ 了人吗？ _

她被架到一间陌生的房间丢给了两个同样生面孔的侍女。这大概是某间仆人的房间，她以前没有来过，侍女开始帮她更衣沐浴，她并没有反抗，瑟曦也不希望有人看到她裙摆粘到稻草碎、粪便和污泥的样子。 _ 黑牢里真是什么都看不清 _ ， _ 等会儿也 _ _ 许该 _ _ 再 _ _ 给 _ _ 詹姆些鼓 _ _ 励 _ 。

两位侍女动作很麻利，没多久就帮瑟曦梳洗干净，给她换上了一件她自己的干净朴素裙服。

裙服是浅亚麻色的丝绸制成，到处用细细的单股金线描绣着不少大小狮子。淡色的裙服并没有装饰密尔蕾丝，乍一看并不算奢华，只有在阳光下才金光闪耀，实际上瑟曦根本没有所谓朴素的裙服，这件只是相对不那么耀眼而已。裙服外再配上款式简单的墨绿色羊毛兜帽披风，遮住瑟曦梳理好的金色柔软短发。

瑟曦知道这不是北境人的仁慈，这一切不过是为了做给其他人看以显得他们宽厚大量罢了，毕竟她自己也这样干过。 _ 待宰的羔羊也需要清洗干净，但我不是羔羊，我是狮子，一头充满怒火的母狮。 _

侍女拿来一些食物，她强迫自己吃了些， _ 接下 _ _ 来 _ _ 的事我需要力气， _ 她想。

 

当她在侍女和侍卫陪同下走进王座厅的时候，她已恢复了不少气力，不再需旁人搀扶，她高昂着头，仿佛一位女王驾临。

王座厅里站了不少人，有一些瑟曦认识的，有一些则是如她所见到的侍卫和侍女那样的生面孔。从服色徽纹装饰判断，不认识的大多都是北境和谷地人，还有些似乎来自河间地，认识的那些则显然是已经归顺了新朝廷的叛徒，瑟曦懒得再去一一想起他们的名字。

瑟曦站在宽阔的王座厅中央，看向王座，高高的台阶上，在墙上高高的巨龙头骨注视下的铁王座已经被从正中间挪到了稍侧的位置。穿着灰裙服披着银白狼皮短披肩的珊莎安坐其上，红头发上戴着一顶装饰了狼形图案的银白冠冕。

正中的位置则留给了坐着轮椅的布兰，看着布兰瑟曦不禁想起了那个当年在临冬城塔楼上攀在窗口的可爱七岁小孩儿。只是现在长大不少的他体型虽接近成年，但眼神已经不太像个正常人了。

他灰白灰白的眼瞳看起来有点吓人，他还顶着一顶瑟曦不太确定到底是乌鸦还是麻雀的展翅鸟型图案装饰的环绕着银绿色枝条的奇怪冠冕。瑟曦在围城时就听说布兰成了旧神的先知能控制人的思想，那帮乱臣贼子大概是因此才推举他当了国王。。

_ 让个坐轮椅的残废小鬼做国王倒是挺方便啊，毕竟他还自带王座。 _ 瑟曦心中暗暗嘲笑选出这样一位新君主的那堆白痴。

台阶的下面站着不少瑟曦认识的人，艾莉娅那个野丫头比瑟曦第一次见的时候长大了不少，没穿裙服却一身男装打扮，外面还套了件轻便的皮甲。她身后更远处则站着个牛头盔穿着锁子甲的年轻人，头盔的阴影让瑟曦看不清他的脸。一个红发的骑士站在艾莉娅的旁边，瑟曦认出那是奔流城的艾德蒙·徒利。

台阶下的左侧，瑟曦看到了亲爱的弟弟，詹姆穿着他的黄金战甲显得威风凛凛，但神情似乎有几分不悦。他旁边则站着她的梦魇弟弟提利昂，两兄弟正在小声说着什么，看到她进来，两兄弟才闭上了嘴，两人不再看向对方，显然对话内容并不让人愉快。

瑟曦的到来让整个王座厅顷刻间就安静了下来。瑟曦感觉到大家的目光都注视着自己。 _ 你们看吧，看个够， _ 瑟曦不由把头抬得更高了，她的斗篷兜帽因此往后滑动了不少，露出了她半个头的金色短发，仿佛她天生就戴着金色的冠冕。

提利昂看了她一眼，开始蹒跚地爬上台阶，他清了清喉咙，神情肃然。瑟曦看到他外衣上别着国王之手的别针， _ 这小魔猴不知耍了什么手段居然又混上了这个位置， _ 瑟曦忍不住轻蔑地翻了个白眼。

“我宣布维斯特洛伟大的先知、七国的守护者布兰一世和北境女王、六国的摄政女王珊莎殿下控诉瑟曦·拜拉席恩对北境之王奈德·史塔克、罗伯特·史塔克及凯瑟琳·史塔克犯下了谋杀罪，并对整个维斯特洛犯下了叛国罪，企图用野火屠杀自己无辜的国民。”提利昂高声宣布。

“你有何证据？”瑟曦冷笑道。

“我就是你谋杀了我父亲的人证。你欺骗我，污蔑我的父亲犯下叛国之罪。你指示你儿子乔弗里砍下了我父亲的头，还把他的头挂在城墙上。而我舅舅艾德蒙爵士能作证在他的婚宴上，你谋杀了我的哥哥和母亲。至于野火，科本伯爵就是人证，他指证你强迫他准备野火，在钟声响起时点燃它们。他不忍百姓受害，最终没有执行你的命令。他因指控你而获得了布兰殿下的赦免。”珊莎站起来肃然高声指控。

_ 你父亲的死那纯粹是小乔那孩子一时任性，我只是没来得及阻止。至于你哥哥和你母亲死在婚宴上那是我父亲的功劳，谁叫你哥哥是个傻子呢，他咎由自取。这些我不在乎你都算到我身上，反正在狼看来，不论发生了什么事都是狮子的错。 _ 瑟曦轻蔑地想着。

至于野火，又一次想到没能把那群游街时羞辱自己的白痴和这帮叛徒烧成灰烬，瑟曦不由恨得咬紧了牙。 _ 科本那坏我好事的老东西在哪？ _

瑟曦目光在厅里四下搜索，终于在右侧台阶下远远的角落阴影里看到了白发的老人。在他身后的更远更深的阴影里似乎还站着谁，在厅顶那巨大的龙头骨阴影之下，瑟曦也看不太真切，那是 劳勃•斯壮爵士吗？

“多说无益。我的命运不由你们审判，只有上天诸神才可以审判我。我要求比武审判。”瑟曦看向詹姆，高扬着头大声说道。

 “我们同意你的要求，瑟曦·拜拉席恩。我们可以马上就举行比武审判，你想指定谁做你的代理骑士？”珊莎和布兰交换了一下眼神后说道。

“ 我想你们还是叫我瑟曦·兰尼斯特比较好。”瑟曦再也不想听到别人用劳勃那个醉鬼的姓来称呼她。 _ 我是头母狮，不是他妈的母鹿 _ _ 。 _

“我想请劳勃•斯壮爵士作为我的代理骑士。”瑟曦高声说。听闻她的回答，她看到詹姆皱了一下眉。

“我很抱歉，太后殿下。”一直躲在阴影里的科本终于走出了阴影来到了台阶下，脸上还露出让瑟曦觉得恶心的标志性微笑。

“劳勃•斯壮爵士将会作为布兰殿下和珊莎殿下的代理骑士出战，恐怕就不能再做为您的代理骑士了。”科本一副抱歉的神色。 _ 妈的，忘恩负义、幸灾乐祸的老东西 _ 。虽然科本的回答瑟曦并不吃惊，看来对方对于她会要求比武审判早有准备。所谓劳勃•斯壮爵士不过是科本养的一条狗，或者是狗都不如，它根本就是科本的傀儡玩物，自然是要跟着主人的，但她还是为失去这点侥幸的希望而感到失望。

“那么我……”瑟曦正欲接着说，一个身影突然从侧面穿过围观者走上前来，站到了她和台阶之间，这倒让瑟曦吃了一惊。

这身材高大的来人在台阶前向布兰和珊莎行了鞠躬礼，然后转向瑟曦。

“请让我做您的代理骑士，太后殿下。” 没戴头盔，但身穿着银亮的盔甲有着蓝色大眼睛的塔斯少女鞠躬说道。

_ 这是个什么样的怪物啊！ _ 瑟曦认识她，她是塔斯的布蕾妮，但这是瑟曦第一次这么近看到她的脸。上次她送詹姆回君临后，她在君临待了一段时间，但因为正值服丧期间瑟曦也没有正式接见过她。瑟曦只远远在庭院望见过她几次。又高又壮整日穿着盔甲到处招摇的丑女人，这是瑟曦对她唯一的印象。

现在近看她，瑟曦觉得她简直丑得倒胃口，个头高过一般男子不说，身子却比一般男子还粗壮。亚麻色的头发半长不短又并不服帖像极了黑牢里的一堆脏稻草。一张马脸本来就已经够丑了，鼻子还有断裂后愈合的痕迹，一边脸颊和脖子相接处还有个拳头大小的丑陋伤痕，看着像是被什么可怕的东西硬生生咬了一口。开口说话的时候，瑟曦发现她牙也长得不太整齐，有几颗好像还缺损断折了。眼睛倒还长得不错，不过这也不能掩盖她撕心裂肺的丑。

_ 她这丑怪物能还算个女人吗？！ _ 瑟曦暗想。 _ 还有，她为什么要为我拼命？ _

“我姐姐已经选了我作为她的代理骑士，国王殿下、女王殿下明鉴。”詹姆突然快步走到台阶下面向布兰和珊莎鞠躬说道。

“不，她还没选。”布蕾妮平静地反驳他。

“你根本没有资格做我姐姐的代理骑士，王家只能由御林铁卫代理出战。”

“我曾经是蓝礼殿下的彩虹护卫，现在是珊莎女王殿下的卫队长，职位相当于御林铁卫。”

“我是她亲弟弟。”

“代理骑士并非一定要是亲属。”

“你可是一个女人，不能做代理骑士。”

“没人规定过女人不能做代理骑士。”布蕾妮斩钉截铁地说。

“你甚至不是一个涂过圣油的骑士。”詹姆的语气有些慌乱。

“成为骑士不一定要涂圣油。任何一个骑士都可以册封骑士。难道册封我的不正是你吗？而且就是用的我手中这把你赠给我的剑。全临冬城的人都可以作证！”布蕾妮低吼道，右手把手中那把红色剑鞘的黄金长剑举到他的面前。围观者里来自临冬城的人们不少开始附和。

“我当初册封你，我真是疯了。”詹姆气急败坏地冲她回吼道。

围观者大都在笑嘻嘻地看着这两人突发的争执，一个俊朗非凡，一个丑陋不堪，吵得不可开交，像极了喜剧表演，似乎这场争执和前太后的死活全然无关。

瑟曦也一直看着这一场争执，除了当年知道她结婚和吵着要杀出轨的劳勃外，她已多年没见过傲慢的弟弟如此气急败坏，更别提在大庭广众之下和人如此争执，但当年闹腾的詹姆还很年轻，而现在……。瑟曦心里增添着越来越多的疑惑，直到看清布蕾妮手中那把长剑，她顿时感到五内俱焚。

_ 亲爱的父亲啊，他要是知道他视若传家珍宝特意送给宝贝儿子的长剑居然在那个丑货手里，怕是在坟墓里也不得安生吧 _ ，瑟曦愤愤地想。她以前虽然不曾见过眼前这把剑，但也听父亲夸耀过这把剑的存在，何况它的半个孪生兄弟就曾被小乔握在手里。

那兰尼斯特家族红金混合的独特风格，那装饰着红宝石的黄金狮头，任谁都能看出两把剑的关系，她绝不会认错。 _ 拿到剑的那天小乔他真高兴 _ ，瑟曦想到小乔，又感到悲从中来。弟弟居然把这样的一把剑送给了那个丑婊子， _ 他们到底是什么关系！  _

 “现在已经是一个新的王朝了，还拘泥这些有什么意义？还请交给国王殿下和女王殿下定夺吧。”提利昂出声想平息这场纷争，结果只换来詹姆恶狠狠地蹬了他一眼。

瑟曦从没见詹姆对提利昂用过那么凶狠的眼神。她不由想起叔叔说起詹姆在河间地……难道说……瑟曦从没想过会有这样的事，她也从不肯相信。 _ 詹姆绝不会为了那个丑货抛下我，他只爱我一个人，只爱我一个人。 _

“请静一静，爵士们。”听了提利昂的话，珊莎终于又站了起来。

“我和布兰殿下商议过了。”所谓的商议过，瑟曦倒是没有注意到他们之间有过对话。

“我们是公平的，我们允许瑟曦·拜拉廷斯……兰尼斯特在你们中任选一位作为自己的代理骑士，只要双方都同意的话。”

“老姐，我们说好的。我会为你而战。”詹姆闻言看向瑟曦，语气虽然柔和，但眼神中似乎带着某种威胁。瑟曦觉得她曾看到过这样的眼神。

她回忆起当年提利昂还是个在襁褓中哇哇啼哭的丑陋婴儿，她狠命抓着提利昂的命根子想要弄死他的时候，詹姆大声阻止她，那时他就是这样看着她的。

“太后殿下，我愿为你献出我的生命。”布蕾妮则用坚定的语气说道。

_ 为我？！你这头丑母牛当我是傻子吗？！我们几乎素昧平生！你是为了我那个傻瓜弟弟吧！能为了你这丑婊子抛下我的，能不是个傻瓜吗？！ _ 面对弟弟这突如其来的背叛真相，一个美妙的主意在瑟曦脑中闪现。

“我选布蕾妮……爵士。 ” 瑟曦露出最甜蜜的微笑说道，眼眸里的绿火燃烧。封一个女人当骑士，瑟曦心里暗暗觉得好笑， _ 我的好弟弟呀， _ _ 亏 _ _ 你想得出 _ _ 来 _ _ 。 _ 看到弟弟眼里喷出怒火，瑟曦感到了复仇的快感。 _ 这 _ _ 就是背叛我的下 _ _ 场 _ _ ， _ _ 弟弟，你的母牛婊子得死在我前面。 _

 

瑟曦并没有看错，在大厅深深的阴影里的果然是劳勃·斯壮爵士，珊莎和科本低声交谈了几句后，宣布他作为代理骑士，让他走上前来。

_ 布蕾妮这母牛婊子很强壮，但和我的前代理骑士比起来还差得远呢，何况我的前代理骑士不是个普通人…… _ _ 。 _ 当八尺多高穿着白釉精钢板甲的 劳勃·斯壮爵士走到厅中央的时候，瑟曦想着， _ 那丑婊子绝不可能是他的对手 _ 。

 

简单的比武审判告神仪式之后，比武审判正式开始。

当布蕾妮在波德瑞克的帮助下戴好头盔迎敌，拔出手中的剑时，围观的人群中有人一阵惊叹。

“好剑！”

“好奇特的颜色！”

“是瓦雷利亚钢的？！”连站在一旁的科本也目不转睛地盯着布蕾妮手上那流动着黑红波光的宝剑剑峰。

当布蕾妮和劳勃·斯壮爵士斗在一起的时候，一切都如瑟曦所预料的那样，劳勃·斯壮爵士仿佛有无穷的力量，能抵挡布蕾妮的各种攻击。他既比布蕾妮高大强壮又比她有力，他的攻击不算快但却有力到让人难以阻挡，布蕾妮挨了好几次肘击和重拳，又好几次几乎被对方手里的巨剑劈到。但布蕾妮的身手比她看起来更灵活，左躲右闪，时不时还能借机还击，看起来这似乎会是一场持久战。

几个回合下来，瑟曦就对他们的打斗感觉到一阵厌烦，围观的人们好几次发出呼喊，瑟曦才不管他们喊什么，她只盯着詹姆的脸，只见詹姆神色冷峻，眉头深锁，全神贯注地盯着打斗的两人。每当布蕾妮挨上一击，他脸上的表情都一紧仿佛是他被人迎面揍了一拳。

瑟曦想笑，每次詹姆脸一紧，她就忍不住想笑。到后来，她简直忍不住想放声大笑。 _ 那丑婊子必须得死，她会比我先下地狱。 _

劳勃·斯壮爵士又是一剑向下劈砍，似乎想把眼前的布蕾妮劈成两半，布蕾妮身体下沉举剑相抵，侧身顺势劈砍向对方头盔脖颈剑的缝隙，剑砍到头盔的边缘击出跳跃的火花。

她继而转身跃起和劳勃·斯壮爵士两剑一碰，布蕾妮用剑卸下对方的力度，借机由下向上斜着奋力又是一剑。这一剑割破了头盔的边缘，她使出全身力气向上一挑，整个头盔飞了出去，哐当落在王座厅地面的石板之上，那头盔滚了几圈才停下，其上的七彩丝羽仍轻轻飘荡。

众人惊讶地发现劳勃·斯壮爵士那失去了头盔保护的脖颈上本该是头的地方居然空空如也。围观者们都大吃一惊，为这诡异的景象惊呼出声。

“天啊，他没有头！”

“这到底是什么怪物！”

……

“七神保佑！”

在人们的惊呼中无头的骑士仍在移动，没有头盔遮掩的脖颈处有一团恶心的肉瘤状的突起物，那东西套着镀金的锁甲，就是它的存在像个栓子卡住了头盔，让它在身体活动时不至于跌落下来。

“布蕾妮，想想尸鬼！”詹姆突然高声喊道。

无头骑士一剑劈向布蕾妮，布蕾妮闪身避开这一剑，拼劲浑身的力气从后侧一脚踢向无头骑士的膝盖后侧关节处，企图让他向前扑倒。但对方实在太壮，这脚并没太大作用。反被无头骑士用侧身用肩狠狠撞到胸口，直接将她撞飞出去。她险些就没站稳摔倒，但她终究没有摔倒。

她顶住了这一击，挥剑猛刺向那团脖颈上的突起并向下切割，随着流动着黑红波光的瓦雷利亚钢剑锋的刺入，无头骑士镀金的锁甲被割裂开来，透着诡异的灰紫颜色的肉瘤暴露了出来，散发出一股死亡的气息。

随着锁甲的切口剑锋将灰紫的肉瘤生生削下一团，一股浓稠的黑血随之流了出来。那灰紫混合着黑血的皮肉开始冒出阵阵白烟，被割开的躯体开始扭曲仿佛在跳一曲疯狂的舞蹈，随着舞步的加快，那烟越来越大，最后笼罩住了整个硕大的躯干。在烟雾中，那无头骑士终于如一具失去了灵魂的木偶瘫倒在地，恶臭的黑血流了一摊，把他身上的白袍染黑了一片。

布蕾妮用剑勉强支撑着自己，她看起来摇摇欲坠，前面的撞击应该让她伤得不清，詹姆和波德瑞克急忙上前去扶她。

“我们的审判到此结束。仁慈的七神放过了这个罪人。”珊莎面无表情起身宣布。

_ 蠢丫头，你终于知道神是站在我这一边的了， _ 瑟曦看着珊莎想。 _ 可惜那母牛婊子没死。不过，只要我活着，我总会有办法弄她死的。 _

“那殿下现在打算怎么处置她？”身为国王之手的小恶魔问道。

珊莎看了看提利昂，转头和布兰交换了一下眼神，又看了看站在台阶下的艾莉娅，不由叹了口气。

“艾莉娅你和詹德利爵士请求过让我把她交给你们处置。那么艾莉娅、詹德利爵士，现在如你们所愿，她是你们的了。”言毕，珊莎走到布兰身边，布兰安慰似的轻轻拍了拍她的手。

艾莉娅无声地走从台阶边走向瑟曦，脸上的表情冰冷，手里玩弄着一把小剑，她身后那个戴着牛头盔的年轻骑士也跟了过来。那年轻人想必就是珊莎口中的詹德利爵士了，瑟曦不记得自己听过这个名字。

当他走近，瑟曦终于看清了他的面目，那年轻人黑发黑眼，面孔似曾相识。瑟曦内心感到一阵恐惧。 _ 不，你死了，你被野猪顶死了。 _ 瑟曦不由自主地往后退。

“你们不能这样对我，神已经恕我无罪。”瑟曦喊道。

“那是你的神，不是我们的神。”詹德利冷冷地说，“我只信奉光之王。”

“ Valar morghulis （凡人皆有一死）， 千面之神向你讨债。”艾莉娅说话的时候面无表情，眼神冷得像冰。

瑟曦感到前所未有的绝望，仿佛一只落入陷阱的困兽。 _ 不，这不可能！ _

“巫姬说过，我只会死于兄弟之手，你们杀不死我！”瑟曦绝望地嘶吼。 她的兜帽已经完全从头上滑了下去耷拉在后背，露出了她苍白的脖颈。

“我是无旗兄弟会的人，彼此都是兄弟，”詹德利冷笑道，“我会如你所愿。”

詹德利伸出双手一步步靠近，艾莉娅则绕到她身后拿着剑指向她的脊背，眼里透出冷厉的杀机。瑟曦眼看再退就要退到她针尖上了，瑟曦无奈只能站在原地，任由詹德利慢慢掐住了她苍白的脖颈。他比劳勃更强壮，他黑色的眼睛让瑟曦感到胆寒。

那黑色的眼瞳慢慢变成了黄色，那是“蛤蟆”巫姬的眼睛，她仿佛看到那张充满褶皱的老脸上露出讥讽的笑容。

VALONQAR将扼住你苍白的脖子，夺走你的生命……

VALONQAR将扼住你苍白的脖子，夺走你的生命……

VALONQAR将扼住你苍白的脖子，夺走你的生命……

 

_ 不！这不是真的！不会是这样的！ _ 她看向提利昂，提利昂也冷冷看向她，眼神里没有一丝温度。

_ 詹姆！救救我！ _

詹姆此刻正帮脱掉头盔的布蕾妮擦拭她嘴边的鲜血。他和波德瑞克一人一边扶着受伤的布蕾妮，准备跟着科本走出王座厅。

“詹姆！詹姆！”

“你回来！回来！我爱你！”

“詹姆！救救我！……”瑟曦绝望地喊到，泪水弥漫了双眼，呼吸越来越急促……

“老姐，接受你的命运吧。”詹姆冷冷地说道，再也没有回头看身后的瑟曦一眼。

 

（本章完）

作者：日月非星（ Cora Chen ）

第一版，定稿于 2019.06.09

微博 / 豆瓣 / 乐乎 /B 站  ID ：日月非星

 


End file.
